Ojamajo Doremi 16
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: One-shot. Un nuevo comienzo para Doremi, ahora con 16 años, empezará una gran aventura. Lo que yo creo y quisiera que fuera la novela ligera de estas brujitas con el mismo titulo


Ojamajo Doremi 16

Sinopsis: One-shot. Un nuevo comienzo para Doremi, ahora con 16 años, empezará una gran aventura. Lo que yo creo y quisiera que fuera la novela ligera de estas brujitas ^^

-Puwapuwa luluku, puwapuwa luluku- repetía con los ojos cerrados Doremi, una chica de 16 años, con una hermosa cabellera roja recogida en dos coletas redondas y una linda figura, aunque para nada exagerada -bien ahora estoy preparada- se puso frente al espejo para darse una última revisada frente al espejo de su habitación. Ver que tuviera su cabello bien recogido y su uniforme sin una arruga. Tomo su mochica y salió con cuidado de su cuarto, sin hacer ruido, no quería encontrarse con el resto de su familia.

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le pregunto su hermanita Bibi, una niña de 12 años, de cabello rosa, corto, quien salía de su cuarto –no me digas que te volviste a enamorar

-No, no es eso- dijo poniéndose totalmente roja

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… verás ¡hoy me toca el servicio!- le mintió antes de bajar rápidamente las escaleras y salir de su casa.

-No tiene remedio- pensó Bibi dando suspiro y siguió preparándose para ir a la escuela

Tan pronto como Doremi llego a la Preparatoria de Misora fue al campo de futbol, aunque no se acercó, donde los chicos llevaban a cabo su entrenamiento matutino. Ahí distinguió a algunos de sus compañeros de su clase. Pero no al chico que buscaba, el actual dueño de su corazón. Es un estudiante del último año y el actual capitán del equipo de futbol. Lo encontró sentado en la banca descansando, a su lado estaba la manager del equipo.

-Seguramente hablando del próximo partido- pensó un poco celosa, aunque solo eran amigos ¿verdad?

Después de terminar el entrenamiento los chicos se fueron a cambiar, excepto los de primero, quienes tenían que recoger el equipo. Doremi se ocultó en un lugar cercano para esperarlo y reunir un poco de valor para entregarle la carta de amor entre sus manos. Pero el paso junto a su escondite sin notarla, ella totalmente nerviosa y con mucho miedo no logro mover ni un solo músculo. Su oportunidad había pasado, ahora estaba lejos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Que tonta soy! ¡No puedo hacerlo!- corrió alejándose de ese lugar- soy la chica más desafortunada, a pesar de mis intentos y conjuros no logro confesar mis sentimientos a un chico que me guste- pensó con una gran tristeza mientras se mojaba la cara en una de las llaves cercana de ahí, confundiendo sus lágrimas con el agua

-Tontaremi- escucho el singular apodo de Kotake, un chico de su edad y de cabello azul, a ella -¿qué te ocurre?- le pregunto preocupado al encontrarla ahí. La había visto a los lejos durante el entrenamiento y después de terminar de recoger las cosas del entrenamiento matutino de futbol, fue a buscarla con un mal presentimiento.

Ambos se conocían desde el Jardín de Niños. Desde entonces hasta ahora siguen siendo compañeros de clases. En un principio no se llevaban bien y peleaban todo el tiempo. Pero con el paso del tiempo su relación fue cambiando y ahora eran los mejores amigos.

Doremi empezó a llorar de nuevo antes de abrazar a Kotake. Nuevamente necesitaba su consuelo ante su fallo. Él no pregunto nada y simplemente la dejo desahogarse. Podía adivinar la razón de su llanto, aunque le dolía todo esto.

Él estaba enamorado de ella y siempre se vio obligado apoyarle ante sus enamoramientos. Pues ella solo lo veía como un amigo y también le era imposible expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Además temía que al hacerlo lo rechazará, ella se alejara de él y no pudiera quedarse ni con el consuelo de su amistad.

Antes de marcharse a cambiarse se aseguró que su amiga estuviera mejor y más tranquila. En el salón de clases Doremi se encontró con Emily, su mejor amiga desde la Primaria, de cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta y con un mechón de cabello a un costado, además usaba lentes

-¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto amablemente luego de saludarse

-…- no le contesto y se dejo caer derrotada en su asiento apoyando su cabeza en su pupitre

-Oh- dijo adivinando la respuesta –pero confió en que algún día lo lograras

-Eso espero- dijo desanimada girando a ver a su amiga

-¿Te han vuelto a rechazar? Jojojo- pregunto burlonamente Reika Tamaki, una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, con una linda figura que siempre cuidaba al igual que su hermoso cabello rubio, tenía varios seguidores por su belleza

En su clase su única competencia era Emily, pero al ser tan tímida y ser la novia de Masaru, ningún chico se le acercaba ni por error, excepto sus amigos, claro.

-¿Qué esperabas con ese peinado? Ya no somos una niñas sabes- dijo con malicia lastimando a la pelirroja, normalmente no le afectaría lo que dijera Reika pero ahora con su corazón lastimado la historia era otra

-Si al menos intentaras arreglarte con suerte un chico se fijaría en ti, aunque claro quien podía si estoy aquí jojojo

-Aun así no te has conseguido un novio- dijo Kotake apareciendo detrás de la chicas –todos los chicos al conocerte de verdad salen corriendo de ti- agregó antes de sentarse en su lugar, frente a Doremi

-¿Eh? ¡Eso no es verdad! Simplemente no he encontrado a alguien digno de mi- dijo antes de marcharse malhumorada

-No le hagas caso a esa Reika- le dijo Kotake, siendo apoyado por Emily –tu eres bonita tal y como eres si nadie se da cuenta es que realmente no merece la pena

-Gracias- dijo regalándole una linda sonrisa que él le regreso

Aunque lo que dijo es verdad, no podía negar que se veía mucho mejor con el cabello suelto, se veía totalmente diferente y hermosa. Pero no podía permitir que ella cambiara su look por los comentarios de Reika pues los chicos se fijarían más en ella y no podía permitir eso. Aunque suene egoísta la quería solo para él.

La profesora Seki, su maestra titular, entro al salón y las conversaciones terminaron para dar paso a las clases. Durante la clase de Japonés uno de sus compañeros leía en voz alta mientras Doremi leía un libro sobre las brujas.

-Si tuviera magia podría declarar mis sentimientos- pensó mientras revisaba el libro

-Bien, ahora lee Harukaze- dijo el profesor

-En la página 20, cuarto párrafo- le dijo Emily llamando su atención, procurando no ser vista por el profesor

-Bien- paso rápidamente las paginas y busco la parte donde tenía que empezar a leer, pero por sus nervios y las prisas no se dio cuenta que se trataba de su libro y no el de la escuela

-Harukaze, al pasillo- le dijo enojado el profesor al tiempo que todos se reían de la chica

-Me sorprende que aún sigas con esas cosas Tontaremi- se burló Kotake, si a pesar de ser amigos no podía evitar burlarse a veces de sus metidas de pata

-Cállate- grito enojada Doremi mientras le jalaba la oreja

-Kotake tú también al pasillo- dijo el profesor arto del comportamiento de sus alumnos, no había día que esos dos no se pelearan por una tontería

Al terminar las clases la mayoría de los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas, excepto aquellos que tenían club. Doremi, junto con Emily y Masaru, pertenecía al Club de Música. Aunque ese día no se reunirían ella decidió quedarse para tocar el piano en soledad. En su casa tenían un piano, pero no quería escuchar a su hermana le recordara su falló. Además así podía tocar con tranquilidad.

-Cada día mejoras- comento Kotake. Este había olvidado algo en el salón por lo que tuvo que regresar. Fue entonces que escucho sonido del piano, siguiendo la melodía llego ahí encontrándose con su amiga, se quedo escuchándola hasta que termino la canción.

-Gracias, aunque aún es mejor a Bibi- contesto con cierta tristeza

Cuando era pequeña su madre la obligo a tocar el piano y bajo esa presión empezó a odiar el instrumento, dejándolo con el tiempo. Pero cuando su hermanita quiso aprender por su gusto ella se dio cuenta cuanto le gustaba realmente. Tocando el piano nuevamente. Pero a pesar de ella tener practica anterior, Bibi la alcanzo rápidamente y actualmente tenían la misma habilidad. Eso le recordaba lo torpe que podía ser.

-Tal vez, pero aun así eres una gran pianista- dijo antes de partir de regreso al entrenamiento

Doremi siguió tocando hasta que se cansó. Gracias a la música había desahogado parte de sus sentimientos. Pero no logro deshacerse totalmente de la tristeza que aún tenía. Sin darse cuenta llego a una calle que no conocía. Vio una tienda muy extraña y lúgubre. Le dio algo de miedo, pero algo le decía que tenía que entrar.

-Bienvenida a la Mansión Mágica jajaja- escucho la tétrica voz de una mujer que hizo poner la piel de gallina cuando abrió la puerta de esa extraña tienda

-Gra-gracias- dijo con nerviosismo entrando logrando ver a la extraña en el fondo del cuarto, meciéndose en su silla, con una capa que le tapaba casi toda su cara y un gato sobre sus piernas

Mientras revisaba el curioso lugar vio varias cosas que le hicieron sospechar de que se trataba de una bruja, si su libro decía la verdad de cómo identificar a una bruja. Entonces vio una extraña caja con unos colgantes de forma de lágrima y color verde.

-Esos son collares mágicos, pueden ayudarte a cumplir cualquier deseo- empezó a explicar la desconocida con su voz que le daba un aire misterioso y sin dejar de mecerse

-Magicos- dijo Doremi asombrada

-Pero a cambio tu sufrirás algo a cambio de ello jajaja

-¡Ah!- grito al darse cuenta de la verdad asustando a la dueña y a la gata de esta –u-usted es… es…- dijo nerviosa señalándola con el dedo

-No lo digas- le rogo

-Es una bruja

Cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas algo extraño ocurrió. Un extraño humo envolvió a la mujer. Salió volando y revotando por la habitación hasta regresar al lugar donde comenzó todo, pero dejando en su lugar una extraña criatura de color verde.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho!- la regaño muy molesta la extraña criatura

-Yo-yo, no he hecho nada- dijo totalmente asustada Doremi caminando nerviosamente hacia la salida

-¿Es que no lo sabes?- dijo la gata blanca levantándose en dos patas –cuando una bruja es descubierta y llamada bruja se convierte en grenoid- le explico mientras se transformaba en una pequeña mujer de ropa y sombrero blanco y cabello rubio

-Nooo, yo no se nada de eso- intentaba abrir la puerta, pero su miedo le impedía realizar tal cosa

-¿Ahora que haremos?

-No nos queda de otra que convertirla en Aprendiz de Bruja

-Nooo- dijo muerta de miedo, pero al analizar mejor sus palabras se calmo rápidamente –espera un momento ¿Aprendiz de Bruja? ¿es enserio?- pregunto ahora totalmente emocionada, algo totalmente distinto a lo que las otras dos esperaban

Con este encuentro empezó la más grande aventura de Doremi y también el comienzo para cumplir su más grande sueño: Convertirse en Bruja.

* * *

><p>Bueno que les parecio? Les gusto? Espero que si porque a mi encanto, aunque se parece demaciado al primer capitulo del anime XD pero se supone que la Novela es lo mismo pero con las chicas con 16 años, aunque claro yo le agrege unos cuantos cambios a la historia :P Eso me recuerda lo de Kotake, de que no quiere que nadie se de cuenta de lo bonita que es realmente Doremi, se me ocurrio por un manga que leo, Kyou Koi Wo Hajimemasu, en un capi el prota evita que sus compañeros se den cuenta más de lo necesario de lo protagonista, aunque en ese momento él no tenía idea de sus sentimientos xD<p>

Otras cositas que agrege son cosas que tengo en mente poner en mi fanfic de ellas, aunque ese es después de Dokkan, pero ese ya lo publicare después cuando ya lo tenga listo :P

En fin nos vemos y no se olviden de dejarme un lindo Review ^^


End file.
